FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to an accumulator device for an electric and/or electronic apparatus comprising:
an active element for charging and for producing the electric power, PA1 a casing for containing said active element.
The invention likewise relates to a type of portable radio telephone notably comprising such a device.
A problem often faced with accumulators is caused by the increase of pressure during the charging operation. This increase of pressure becomes formidable with accumulators which use active elements notably of the lithium-ion type. To avoid the unwanted effects of this pressure, a robust casing is known to be provided for packing this active element. Metallic casings are then used which are considered too heavy and too costly. This is considered disadvantageous.
It is suitable to note that certain accumulators need to have a certain pressure for operating properly.
The invention proposes a device of the type defined in the opening paragraph for which the problem of rising pressure is solved in a satisfactory manner without costing too much and which thus does not have the drawback mentioned earlier.